1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method of operating the image forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in battery-powered apparatuses such as certain printers, it is known to detect the charge remaining on the battery so that failures such as stopping printing due to insufficient battery power do not occur.
In the conventional methods of detecting the charge remaining on the battery, the charge remaining is calculated by correcting for how much the battery voltage drops when current is drawn off, or by using the number of times the battery has been charged. However, since primary batteries and secondary batteries have different internal resistances depending on the type, the voltage drop that occurs when imposing a load varies.
Therefore, in the conventional printers described above, it is difficult to detect the charge remaining on the battery package accurately if different types of batteries are used for the battery package. As a result, there is a risk of problems occurring such as the printer stops operating or does not start operating.